i love tofu and maybe a demon
by black rose and blood
Summary: beastboy gets 5000 bags of tofu but when he doesnt finish it it becomes a monster and trys to eat raven and a certian green titan trys to save the day


I Love Tofu...and Maybe a Demon

Hello my name is BeastBoy you know the most powerful titan anyways this is a story about my first kiss with the best demon I know...Raven 3

It was a very good tofu day in Jump City a tofu day is a day thats perfect for is a very good tofu day I told Cyborg I think im going to order 5,000 bags of do know that costs alot of money I said to Cyborg yea I know I am not an idiot dude ok now can I please borrow your credit card so I can order the tofu I bro im going to get me some pie with this beautiful credit card said ...said I said with a smile .Then Cyborg whent to the elavater but before he stepped in the elavater I turned into a bird and snatched Cyborgs credit card and Cyborg did not notice.

I got the credit card I said to myself so I grabed my cell phone and called the hello um..store I said I would like 5,000 bags of tofu yes I will eat it dont worrie yes I can pay for it I got Cybo-I mean I got my credit card,ok oh and by the way I want it here in 5 minutes come on dude Im a titan I can get you then all of a sudden the door bell boy!I watched the elavater door open and inside was not only 5,000 bags of tofu but the demon of my dreams Raven(I love you ;) ) Um BeastBoy I think you have a delivery she said then Raven started down the hall once I thought she could not hear me I said yes!She talked to me and it wasint mean!Then Raven turned around and said what?Then I said uh...nothing nothing at all Raven did a weird face at me and turned and kept on walking my eyes widened as I saw her beautiful purple cloak dissapeared into the darkeness.

Then I chowed down on 1,000 bags of tofu but I got full so I sat on the couch and played video games until Raven came in the room with her beautiful violet eyes glowing Beastboy she said you know you have to finish that right I replied and said dont worrie Rae nothings going to happen then Raven said whatever and rolled her eyes im going to go meditate in my room now so please dont bother me like usual ok I said looking at her beautiful hair then she left into her room to I should go take a nap if i want to impress Raven tomarrow I better get my beauty sleep so I whent into my room to what i did not know was something very unusual was happening my tofu bacame spoiled and became one huge giant smelly tofu dude!

BeastBoy Robin called out I heared a noise is that you in there Robin stepped into the living room and came face to face with the huge giant smelly tofu dude AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!He yelled And started to run Raven heared the scream of Robin and hearied into the room where she saw robin eaten alive!The tofu monster noticed Raven and chased her around the room and into the when there was no way out Raven bacame desperate and yelled BeastBoy!Help me please!The reason why she did not ask Cyborg was beacause he was out eating pie and starfire was at the mall and you know what happened to robin...anyways I heared what Raven said and I was so happy that she chose me to save her but at the end I know why she hade to but anyways I ran out of my bedroom and into the kitchen once I saw the tofu monster with Raven in his hands and his mouth open I punched him in the gut he dropped Raven but I grabed her before she fell to the floor and set her on a I said lets finish this I turned into a pig and started to eat that spoiled smelly tofu monster when it was over I turned back into me and my stomach did not feal so good but the good thing was that Raven was safe.

After that I found Robin and he told me to not tell Starfire then the elavater opened and there was Starfire hello fellow titans how is your afternoon going?She asked then she gasped oh my dear Robin!What has happened to you?After Robin had told her everything she hugged him then Raven came up to me and said thank you for saving me BeastBoy my hands started to get sweaty then I just said it Raven I like you Ravens eyes got big and she said I ummm I like you too and she did a said starfire kiss her BeastBoy!Kiss her!BeastBoy and Raven just stood there until Starfire sighed and pushed beastboys head forward for them to thats the story of my first kiss I LOVE YOU RAE 3


End file.
